bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jourdanne Grey
=Description= Jourdanne is rapidly approaching middle age - not yet old enough for strands of grey in her raven-black hair (or so she likes the world at large to believe), and still prone to vanity about her youth and appearance even despite the obvious softness around her middle speaking to motherhood in her younger years. She is of slightly above average height in both human and worgen forms. Always at her side is Obsidian, the raven companion required by her Order. Armor She tends toward excesses of vanity. Rich colors contrasted sharply with deep blacks, in styles that range from the top of current fashion to the borderline-scandalous that might be better suited to a house of ill repute than a priestess. =History= ---- Youth Jourdanne Blackwell was born the younger of two children to Anson Blackwell, an alchemist and purveyor of medicines in Stormglen Village, and his wife Alice. At the age of sixteen, she was given in arranged marriage to a colleague of her father's in hopes of bettering the family's fortunes. Young Jourdanne was not happy about the arranged marriage and made her opinions well known, but in the end, obeyed her father's wishes and was wed. Her husband, a merchant from Gilneas City named Jefferson Grey, was rarely home with his young wife, business travels taking up most of his time, but Jourdanne did give birth to two sons, Keller and Anson, the latter named in honor of her father a few months after he succumbed to an unexpected heart attack. The Raven Priestess The young Mrs. Grey soon fell upon a string of hard times. Her husband was murdered by highwaymen, and she found herself a widow at the age of twenty. Soon, her mother Alice, who had never quite recovered from her own husband's death, passed away quietly in her sleep. Jourdanne's younger brother, Bradford, had joined the Gilnean military and had little time for his sister's difficulties. A young widow with two children, Jourdanne was fortunate to have a hefty inheritance from her husband and parents, but was still deeply lonely and somewhat adrift. If there is one thing, however, that Jourdanne possessed in spades, it was good old Gilnean fortitude, and rather than languish in her loneliness, she set herself to the task of finding something useful to distract her from her troubles. Whispers and rumors led her to stories of a heretical order deep in the Dark Woods of the Ashen Coast, and the whispers struck a chord with the growing darkness within her own spirit. The lingering thought became an irresistible calling, and in time she placed her sons in a reputable boarding school in Gilneas City and struck out to find this order of 'raven priests'. There, she spent several years in dedicated training, interrupted only by daily letters and seasonal visits to her sons at school. When news of the worgen and the spreading curse came to the Monastery, Jourdanne hurried to the city in an attempt to locate and rescue her sons - to no avail. When the city was overrun, the school had fallen early, and her sons were among those killed by the newly-cursed. Long since estranged from her brother and considering herself alone in the world, she threw herself into practicing all that she'd been studying, using the art of Ravenry to defend the survivors of the worgen attack and the subsequent invasion by the Forsaken and the orcs, herself becoming afflicted with the curse in the process. =Personality= ---- Jourdanne is sly and sarcastic, sometimes tending toward snide. She is ruthless in battle and occasionally somewhat cruel. She displays open contempt for those who lack the will to defend or better themselves, and a definite 'ends justify the means' mentality. Quirks As with all members of her order, Jourdanne keeps beside her a Gilnean raven as a companion. Obsidian has learned to speak a few words and phrases, akin to a parrot, and Jourdanne dotes over the bird much as she might have done for one of her fallen children. Relationships As far as she knows, her brother, Bradford Blackwell, is alive and still involved with the GIlnean military. However, they have been estranged for several years, and she has made no effort to locate or contact him in quite some time. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Priests Category:Monastery of the Silent Crow